parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama (Timothy Batarseh Style)
Cast *Chris McLean - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Chef Hatchet - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Beth - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *DJ - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Gwen - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Geoff - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Lindsay - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Heather - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Duncan - Robin Hood *Tyler - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Harold - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Trent - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Bridgette - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Noah - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *LeShawna - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Katie and Sadie - D.W. Read and Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Ezekiel - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Cody - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Eva - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Owen - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Courtney - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Justin - Donkey (Shrek) *Izzy - Terk (Tarzan) *Blaineley - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Josh - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *DJ's Mother - Sharla (Timon and Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog is) *Brady - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *Sierra - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Alejandro - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Jo - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) *Scott - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Zoey - Lily (LeapFrog) *Mike - Leap (LeapFrog) *Lightning - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Brick - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Beverly - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Dawn - Ooccoo (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Dakota - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *Anne Maria - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Staci - Yin (Yin! Yang! Yo!) *Cameron - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Sam - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Chester - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Svetlana - Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) *Vito - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Manitoba Smith - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Mal - Banzai (The Lion King; 1994) *Sky - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Scarlett - Shenzi (The Lion King; 1994) *Sugar - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) *Jasmine - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Rodney - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Beardo - Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) *Leonard - Snagglepuss *Topher - Quick Draw McGraw *Dave - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Shawn - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Ella - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Amy - Rhonda the Walrus (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Samey - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Max - Pete (Disney) *Kitty - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Emma - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Junior - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *Mickey - Nigel Ratburn (Arthur) *Pete - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gerry - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Laurie - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Ryan - King Julien (Madagascar) *Jay - Mort (Madagascar) Gallery Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Chris McLean Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Chef Hatchet Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Beth Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as DJ Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Gwen Timon.jpg|Timon as Geoff Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Lindsay 2008 horton hears a who 015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Heather Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Duncan Bailey_finding_dory.jpg|Bailey as Tyler Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Harold Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Trent Char_10941.jpg|Marlene as Bridgette Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Noah Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as LeShawna DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg|D.W. Read as Katie Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg|Muffy Crosswire as Sadie Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Ezekiel Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Cody Fenghuang.jpg|Fenghuang as Eva King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Owen Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Courtney Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Justin Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Izzy Joanna.png|Joanna the Goanna as Blaineley Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Josh Hiwthi.png|Sharla as DJ's Mother Mr. Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog as Brady Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Sierra Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Alejandro Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as Jo Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Scott LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Zoey Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Mike Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Lightning Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Brick Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Beverly Ooccoo.png|Ooccoo as Dawn Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as Dakota Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Anne Maria Yin happy.png|Yin as Staci 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Cameron Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Sam Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Chester Frances Albacore.jpg|Frances Albacore as Svetlana Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago as Vito Po the Panda.jpg|Po the Panda as Manitoba Smith Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as Mal Master Viper (from Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack.jpg|Viper as Sky Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Scarlett Mahra.jpg|Mahra as Sugar Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca as Jasmine Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Rodney 4602082-6248423626-tony9.jpg|Tony the Tiger as Beardo Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Leonard Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Topher Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Dave Bernard.png|Bernard as Shawn Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Ella Rhonda-agent-12-the-penguins-of-madagascar-65.4.jpg|Rhonda the Walrus as Amy Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Samey Pete.png|Pete as Max Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_26.jpg|26 as Kitty Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Emma Zazu.png|Zazu as Junior Nigel Ratburn.png|Nigel Ratburn as Mickey Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Pete Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Gerry Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Laurie King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Ryan Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Jay Category:Total Drama spoofs Category:Timothy Batarseh